elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Knife Cave (Skyrim)
Lost Knife Cave is a cave in . It is located near Fort Amol on the eastern base of the Throat of the World. On the map it is named "Lost Knife Hideout." Summary The entrance can be seen near a picturesque waterfall flowing into a pond flanked by impaled, charred corpses on pikes, a decorative touch favored by Skyrim's bandits in the Fourth Era. The cave system consists of several large caverns arranged around a massive subterranean lake inside the mountain. Walkthrough Cave Upon entering the cave two bandits can be seen chatting by the fire, once they are dispatched the Dragonborn can safely mine a nearby iron ore vein (to the left of the chair and tanning rack, down the cave on the ground to the right of the stream). Following the stream leads to a massive subterranean lake flanked by multiple guard postings and with a central island hub. On the island's platform can be found the Two-Handed skill book, Words and Philosophy. Also, behind the southern most waterfall, there is a hidden semi-underwater tunnel that leads to a loot chest and another iron ore vein (on the west wall after emerging from the water). Continuing on the main path, there is a short zig-zag incline. At the top, to the west southwest, there is a wooden pathway that leads to an area with a chest with leveled loot. The main path ultimately leads to the tunnel entrance to the next area of the cave. Lost Knife Hideout Once inside, a conversation can be overheard between several bandits sitting around the corner in a small tavern-like space. Once they have been dispatched, across a bridge-like structure is the place where the leader of the bandits is being held. When on the bridge, to the right on the ground there is a corundum ore vein to be mined and a chest right next to it. They have locked him up for the time being, and one suggests that someone let the cat loose to shut him up. Once the bandits have been dispatched, the Dragonborn can continue up towards the living quarters where the Heavy Armor skill book, Orsinium and the Orcs, is on a table by the beds. Heading across the rickety bridge will lead to what appears to be an arena. The leader of the bandit group can be seen locked up in the middle surrounded by dead bandits and beasts. There is a sabre cat locked up in the cage that can be released to assist in the mayhem. The cat has a tendency to escape the cage even without it having been opened by the player, especially after all the bandits are dead. If this happens, it will often not attack but rather walk calmly around the cave until attacked. Behind the cat's cage is a small tunnel with a master-locked chest hidden inside. There is also a corundum ore vein nearby. Upon exiting there is a gold ore vein in the last room before leaving. The back door of the arena returns to the main lake area. Notable items *''Words and Philosophy'' (Two-Handed Skill Book), on a table on upper wooden ramp near a pillar shaped like stone. *''Orsinium and the Orcs'' (Heavy Armor Skill Book) *Three iron ore veins *Two corundum ore veins *One gold ore vein Trivia *If sneaking and undetected, two conversations can be overheard, the first between two bandits in the first chamber, near the fire: Bandit 1 "So, you're saying you brought that cat down alone?" Bandit 2 "Why? You don't think I could do it?" Bandit 1 "Wasn't our last catch a Cave Bear?" Bandit 2 "Yeah, why?" Bandit 1 "Take down that one with your bare hands, too?" Bandit 2 "Troll's blood was he a tough one!" Bandit 1 "Pfft." Bandit 2 "But I've got the key to the Saber Cage. Look!" Bandit 1 "What's that supposed to prove? Get back on patrol!" And the second at the bar area: Bandit 1 "Looks the boss is at it again." Bandit 2 "Why? What's he doing now?" Bandit 1 "He's on one of his drunk rants again. Except this time he's challenging everyone to a duel over in the hole. We've got him locked in there now, but he's still challenging anyone who looks crooked at him." Bandit 2 "Someone should let that cat loose. That'd shut him up real quick." Bandit 1 "Hey, don't say that too loud, you don't want it getting back to him." *There is a small offshoot cave in the lake that contains an iron ore vein, two barrels, a chest, and a random leveled armor chest piece. The cave is right behind a waterfall, to the left when entering the first large cavern. *The cave's "boss" is not actually a Bandit Chief, but rather a Bandit Marauder. He also has a voice not shared by other bandits, instead being voiced by the same actor that voices Torvar and other drunks across Skyrim. Gallery Lost Knife Cave Interior01.png|Interior of cave Lost Knife Cave Interior02.png|Interior of cave Lost Knife Hideout Small Grotto.png|Small grotto Bugs * Using the reanimate corpse on bandits here may cause them to resurrect but run in place or stand still without helping or following. They may also speak as though they are alive instead of the typical groans, saying things such as "be careful" when hit, and "where to" while running in place. * The sabre cat may be non-hostile and out of its cage, even though the door is still locked. Appearances * * pl:Jaskinia Zaginionego Noża Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Corundum Ore Vein Locations